People Don't Know
by m.cuthbert
Summary: This story combines a couple of my favourite scenes. I hope I still enjoy them after posting this. I don't own either of these people, I just like making them happy.
1. Unless You Tell Them

_People don't know how you feel... unless you tell them._ __Those words, and the look that followed, kept echoing round his mind long after Laura left the pub and he returned to work. How they made him feel tugged at his subconscious, but the memory wouldn't come. The case was too close, too personal for James and he focused his mind back to work.

The case ended in a rush that same night; evidence and instincts working to piece the whole, sordid story together. The following morning found him back at the scene - arrests made, statements taken and a body found. The only unfinished part was James. "I'm going to hand in my papers" James said _._ Laura's words came back to him, but he couldn't just say _don't, I want you to stay._ So he excused James's behaviour, told him "you're not to blame". Made them a team with "between us we make a not bad detective" and tried to lighten the mood with "I'm the brains, obviously" . Judging by the small laugh and the look he got in response, James would be OK. As he looked across the gardens, he was relieved he hadn't had to say anything too emotional, he really wasn't very good with - wait _say anything._ That was the memory he couldn't find. Laura had once said "you can say anything to me" when he was worried about being politically correct. With a smile on her face, and in her eyes. With a smile of his own, he took James back to the station.

While dealing with paperwork from this case and catching up on their other cases, Laura's words kept coming back to him. _You can say anything to me, people don't know how you feel unless you tell them._ It felt like they were on a loop in his head - _you can say anything, people don't know how you feel, tell them, you can say anything..._ the order slipped, became _tell them how you feel, say anything to me, tell them..._ changed again into _say anything, tell me how you feel_. He put his pen down, leaning back into his chair. Tell Laura how he felt. Is that what he wanted, is that what his subconscious wanted him to do? Did she want him to? He knew he cared more than he should as her friend. She was the one he bounced theories off when stuck on a case, she was who he spoke to when worried about James and she was who he rang just because he could. They'd been for drinks, and meals after work. Spent off duty afternoons strolling along the river, calling in at a pub for liquid refreshment. And after dealing with horrible cases, they often shared a takeaway at Laura's - neither wanting to be home alone with their thoughts, but not wanting the effort or noise that went into eating out. He'd always assumed she was just being a good friend. Laura was one of the few people in his life that knew him from before Val's death. She had looked out for him when he returned, was always putting her hand on his arm or shoulder in comfort. Those touches had continued, but now they were accompanied by a smile or a smirk instead of sympathy. He had pushed aside the feelings that those touches awoke, cursed himself for the thoughts that followed, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Laura's _unless you tell them_ wasn't aimed at James.

He managed to get through the rest of the day, but as soon as he was home he picked up the phone. "Hey, its me - don't suppose I can tempt you to the pub?" He heard Laura's sigh, had resigned himself to a microwave dinner, when she said "its been a tough day Robbie, make it a takeaway here and you've got a deal". He grinned, pleased she couldn't see the relief that washed over him. She added " can you give me an hour? I feel the need for a bath to soak the day away with a large glass of wine before having to get ready for company". He laughed at her, "I'm not company, I'm just me" "I know" she said "but I still need an hour". After agreeing on food, they hung up. Laura to go and soak in an indulgent bubble bath, Robbie to have a quick shower. He spent the rest of the time moving around, unable to settle at anything, before looking at his watch and rushing out of the door.

By unspoken agreement they didn't discuss work while they ate. They talked about other, happier things while sampling each others meals. Robbie drank from his glass of wine, smiling as Laura talked to him. She had been quiet when he arrived, her eyes telling him that the bath had only washed some of her day away. But as the night progressed she had brightened, her smiles getting wider and now he was pleased to see her laugh as she repeated some local gossip, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She caught his eye, realised he wasn't paying attention and said " what are you thinking?" "Nothing, just that you look better than you did when I got here, I'm pleased that you've perked up. I don't like seeing you upset". Laura picked up her glass and tilted her head as she looked at him " I'm pleased you rang. Left to my own devices I would have drunk your wine as well as mine, eaten rubbish instead of a decent meal and dwelled all night on things I can't change. This, with you, was much more fun". He couldn't find the words to reply, restricting himself to touching his glass to hers with a smile.

While clearing up after their meal, it was Robbie's turn to go quiet. After Laura's comment he had really wanted to tell her how he felt, but he had hesitated, and the moment was lost. As they stood in the kitchen Laura turned the conversation back to work. "Have you spoken to James since?" she asked. Relieved to have something to talk about, Robbie told her about following her advice, grinning as he repeated his "I'm the brains, obviously" comment. To his surprise she didn't laugh or make a sarcastic comment, but turned to face him, pressing her fingers into chest. "Don't sell yourself short Robbie, you are smart". He surprised himself when he placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers around hers. "You told me people don't know how I feel unless I tell them", he said as he took a step closer. He couldn't read Laura's expression; she was wide eyed and unsmiling, but he took comfort in the fact she hadn't pulled her hand away. " This is me, telling you" he said, reaching a hand up to rest against her cheek. Giving her time to pull away, he slowly lowered his head, placing his lips against hers. He pulled away slightly, before kissing her again, hoping she would understand the second kiss meant this wasn't just a kiss between friends. He tightened his grip on her hand when he felt her lips press back against his. As he lifted his head to see Laura's smiling face, he released her hand to wrap both arms around her, thrilled when he felt her arms encircle him. He couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her again, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between them. Just before their lips touched, he heard her say "took you long enough".


	2. What If

Authors note - I have a soft spot for those moments when friends cross the line into romance. And when the TV episode fails to deliver, I imagine my own "could have been" scenes. This one came about when I re-watched Point of Vanishing after reading chapter 12 of klswhite's Secret Life of Robbie Lewis. Suddenly his "lay the ghost to rest" comment at the end had a whole different meaning. Obviously it was way to soon to imagine an end to her brilliant ghost Val story, so I came up with this ending instead. Its not an obvious Robson moment, but I hope it works.

* * *

Robbie's works night out was turning out better than he feared. Sat beside James, and opposite Laura it was almost like one of their nights out. She had smirked at him as he ate the last piece of garlic bread, then made a sarcastic comment about men and weaknesses that had him sitting back in his seat. What if he told her it wasn't nurses in white cotton who were his weakness, but a certain doctor in green scrubs. For once he was grateful when Innocent got up to speak.

Laura was having a good time. Sat opposite Robbie, she noticed him relax as the night wore on. She liked seeing him smile and joke with the others. A few years ago he'd looked lost and broken. Tonight, as he laughed at something James said, he looked happy and years younger. She only hoped Robbie believed her reason for smiling as she watched him. Even as she joked about him not being on the pull, she wished he was. Wished he was ready to move on, with her. She tried to keep how she felt hidden, but it was getting harder. Just recently she couldn't seem to resist touching him - she always had, but now it was for her benefit not his.

At the end of the night she watched Robbie congratulate Fiona, looking away as he kissed her, envying the easy way he held her. As Fiona left, Laura's gaze fell on James. She'd spent enough time in pubs with him and Robbie to know his smile and his cheerful "will do" was fake. As they all made their way out of the restaurant she wondered why James had acted like that. Then she realised Fiona had acted oddly too - she had placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder, had been happy leaning into his kisses, but had stayed back from James, keeping her distance even as she asked him to keep in touch. James too had made no effort to move closer. What if, she thought, she wasn't the only one hiding how they felt.

A couple of days later, on his way to The Rattenbury's house, Robbie's mind wandered from their case. If he believed Laura's insight, and he trusted hers more than his own when it came to peoples feelings, then the reason there was no bodily contact between James and Fiona was because they liked one another. As he drove, he thought about his break with Laura. They'd gone for a quick coffee, before walking back to work. He tried, but couldn't count the number of times she touched him - both accidentally, as their shoulders rubbed together as they walked, and intentionally as she touched his arm or hand as they talked. He'd always been secretly thrilled with her touch, hoping it meant Laura wanted them to be closer. But, what if it meant the opposite? He realised that Hope had been happy to put her hand through his arm as they walked along - that proved it. Bodily contact wasn't a good sign.

Back at the morgue Laura was sat at her desk, trying to write up the reports on the right corpse, wrong name fiasco but her mind was elsewhere. Going over her coffee with Robbie. Analysing every look, every word. Robbie thought Fiona was only a 7, had said she wasn't his type but hadn't said why or hinted at what or who was. She'd called James a 9, hoping to spark a touch of jealousy. But all she'd got in return was a quote from a decades old TV show. He hadn't even noticed that there could be a relationship between James and Fiona until she explained it. That didn't surprise her - he was good at his job, a brilliant detective but he could be oblivious where James was concerned. And that was ok, because either her or Innocent usually managed to push one of them in the right direction. But, what if Robbie was just as blind where she was concerned? She just couldn't see anyone pushing him in her direction.

After his earlier attempt at match making had fallen flat, Robbie had decided to go with the direct approach as he and James walked to Jessica's party. "How long have you fancied Fiona McKendrick?" He was surprised, and confused, by James's reply. He had thought no contact meant they were attracted to each other and so were too self conscious to touch. Instead it meant that that they'd been together but broken up. Was that what Laura had meant? Had he misunderstood her? What if Laura's touch did mean something. He gave up, he'd have to work this out later. The real Steven Mullan was dead, and he still had more questions than answers.

The case turned into a real mess of lies and love. Alex lied to Madeleine, Steven lied to Jessica, Cecile lied to her huband and Dr Canter. 3 lives lost, others ruined all because two people found, and took a chance to fall in love. That shouldn't be a bad thing. As they left the station, Robbie tried to persuade James to talk to Fiona. He'd heard the resentment as James talked about her not looking back, about office romance not looking good on her CV. What if he got them to talk to each other? Maybe James would feel differently.

He turned away as James and Fiona kissed, looked towards home, and then, heeding his own advice walked the other way. Maybe he should call first, but he didn't want to risk losing this feeling he had. He just had to keep his nerve once he got there.

Laura opened the door to Robbie, her greeting lost in his "you were right". She let him in, smiling as she said "I usually am, except for when idiots swap names with criminals". Robbie spoke as he went past her, saying "I've just had to convince James to see Fiona. I didn't want him living with what ifs, like me. I know she's leaving, but at least they're parting on good terms now, if the kiss I saw through the window is anything to go by". Laura frowned, the James part made her happy, but Robbie living with what ifs worried her. "Robbie, I'm sorry if all of this has had you thinking of Val, I know you miss her". He turned to look at her "What? Why would you say that? I'm not thinking about Val". She tilted her head, showing her confusion "but you said you were living with what ifs, if they aren't about Val then what?"

He looked her, took a deep breath and asked "Why do you touch me?" She stared at him "why I... I don't...I mean...", she couldn't begin to explain. "Is it because you don't see me as anything more than a friend, or is it because you do? I can't tell. I keep thinking what if I ask you, what if it doesn't mean anything, what if it does, what if it changes everything. I can't lose what we have, but what if we're missing out on something better.." Laura watched as he moved around as he spoke, a smile forming as she stepped into him, stopping him from pacing. "Robbie, you can't stop talking, and I can't string more than 2 words together," she slipped her arms around his neck as she spoke, her smile widening as she felt his hands land on her waist, "what if we both stop over thinking this?" And then she kissed him, her eyes closing as she sighed in pleasure. Robbie felt as well as heard her sigh, encouraging him to deepen the kiss, one hand sliding up into her hair even as the other pulled her closer. When they broke apart Robbie rested his forehead against Laura's. As she smiled at him, looking as breathlessly happy as he felt, he didn't feel quite so invisible.


	3. Take A Risk

This is another story that combines a couple of my favourite moments. These 3 chapters have covered all of my "could have beens" in one way or another, so this could be the last story for a while. My imagination isn't good enough to write new stories, only extra scenes and alternative endings.

Thanks to all who have taken the time to read. A special thank you goes to those of you who have left a review - chapters 2 and 3 wouldn't have been written without you.

* * *

Laura made her way back to the office where her staff heard her coming - doors banging against walls as she pushed through them were a warning to stay out of her way, any questions or reports could wait. Laura's temper was as famous as her sarcastic wit. How dare he shout at her like that? Who did he think he was? She wouldn't, didn't, take that attitude from anyone else. Did he think it was different now, did he think that he could behave differently now that they were together? He looked so angry, so disappointed as he shouted at her - she realised that she'd gotten used to a different look on his face ever since that Friday night.

Despite her anger, Laura smiled as she sat down at her desk, remembering that night. They'd eaten, talked and drank just like any other night in, but they both knew something else was happening. When his leg had brushed against hers under the table, he'd just smiled and left it there. When she touched his arm to make a point, she had smoothed her fingers across his sleeve. And when they sat on the sofa to finish the bottle of wine, they had sat close together instead of at opposite ends. She couldn't remember what they'd talked about, but as they'd talked, slowly, almost without thinking, they had each moved. His arm went along the back of the sofa and she turned into him, moving closer until she was resting against him. His arm falling around her, pulling her closer still, her knees curling up into his lap. They'd never been so close, never felt so close. Being held by Robbie had felt so right, tilting her head up to receive his tentative kiss was instinctive.

Laura's colleagues would have been surprised to see the blush on her face as she remembered being pressed firmly into the sofa. She was as unfazed with talk of love and sex as she was with talk of death and decomposed bodies. And yet, just thinking of Robbie's kisses had her blushing. If his first kiss was tentative, his next was determined. She had seen Robbie focus on a case, seen his single minded approach when following evidence but neither had prepared her for having that concentration focused completely on her. His hands barely moved, one gripping her waist and the other holding her head still - it was his mouth that moved. From her lips to her throat, from there to just behind her ear, brushing gentle kisses across her skin that left her as breathless as his determined ones. Her hands had somehow got beneath his shirt, her fingers stroking slowly up and down his back, until he placed a kiss just below her ear, his lips sucking gently against her skin. The action caused her fingers to clench, her nails digging into his skin as she moaned his name. Their next kiss had been desperate, years of longing being released though lips, teeth and tongues. And finally Robbie's hands began to move.

A phone ringing in the office next door interrupted her thoughts, and with a shiver Laura let the memories fade. They'd talked afterwards, deciding not to tell anyone until they were sure they could handle being together at work. Based on today, she wasn't so sure. She had known he was caught up in this case, something had made it personal to him. She thought back over their row, winced as she realised she'd called his theory rubbish, a fantasy. Cringed as she remembered James voice interrupting them. She had insulted his theories, not in private but in the main room. How many of his subordinates were in there, how many had heard her criticism? Even one was one too many, she'd be livid if he stormed into the mortuary laying his opinion over hers, in front of her staff. With a sigh she let the last of her anger go. They both had theories. Hers were based on the body and evidence, his were based on the victim, her life and her character. That was how he solved so many cases. Various theories, tried and abandoned, until one finally fit. It was his frustration with the case that had him shouting, not anger. She owed him an apology, pulling her phone out she sent him a quick text, hoping he could find time to meet later.

Later turned into the next night, as he got caught up in a lead that kept him busy, but at least they had talked if only by text. As Robbie sat down with their drinks, she jumped in with her apology "sorry Robbie, I was being a real cow". She was relieved when he didn't agree with her instead he took some of the blame, explaining how he had wanted his theory to be true. She wasn't sure he was moving on, taking Miranda's file home with him implied otherwise. Laura watched his hand move across the table, stopping just short of her arm, as he said "she took a risk, looked at her life, tried to change it - she got destroyed". Laura ached to take his hand as she made the connection. Robbie had changed his life, allowed himself to look for love, that's why this case felt personal to him. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk" she said. Their eyes caught, knowing they were no longer talking about the case. Just as she was about to say "take me home Robbie" Laura heard their names being called. As Peterson joined them, she hoped her face was more welcoming than Robbie's, he looked absolutely miserable.


	4. Take A Different Risk

I apologise if any of you were hoping for a continuation of the previous Take a Risk chapter. This story is the same moment, but a different could have been.

* * *

As she listened to Alan talk, Laura allowed her mind to drift. She thought it funny how all his tales centered around him. Such a difference to sharing tales with Robbie. He was always quick to turn the attention away from himself, preferring to talk of other things, but then so did she. For all the time they spent together, some things had still remained unsaid. Finally a few weeks ago she'd invited Robbie to dinner, knowing they needed to talk - not about the future but about the past. The case with Ligeia had broken them for a while, leaving a distance between them they weren't used to. 12 months earlier and Robbie would have known about Franco in advance, she would have made sure the ex part of old boyfriend was understood before he even arrived. So she had used that dinner to talk about Alec and Franco, Ally and Val. Clearing the air so they could clear a way forward. It had been hard, but it worked, and they were back to being friends. Best friends who knew they were heading towards something more. Laura figured that their recent argument was because they now knew there was something possible. They had each reacted to the other seeming to question their results, each taking the doubt personally instead of just professionally. So she'd asked Robbie to meet her at the pub tonight, expecting to apologise and have to explain her reasoning. But Robbie's quick insistence of his part of the blame proved they were on the same page, and so they put it quickly behind them. Laura had just said _doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk_ , and was contemplating adding _with me_ when Peterson arrived.

At first Alan's attempts to impress her made her smile; Robbie's eye rolling at those attempts had made those smiles widen. But as the evening wore on, his attempts became less subtle and she began to feel annoyed. By the time Alan leant forward - excluding Robbie with body language if not with words - to suggest a meal in another of his favourite pubs, Laura had had enough. This guy had come across the two of them, alone, for the second time in as many days and yet never considered there could be anything going on. He obviously didn't see Robbie as any kind of competition. Laura decided it was time he knew better.

Robbie's hand lay on the table and Laura reached out to cover it with hers, stroking her fingers across the back of his hand as she looked at him saying "sorry Alan, but it's time we went, Robbie promised me a romantic walk along the river, didn't you?" She grinned as Robbie turned his hand over, gently squeezing hers as he replied "so I did, I believe there's a bench near here with our name on it".

Laura stood up, reluctantly letting go of Robbie's hand. As she shrugged into her jacket Robbie came to her side, holding it as she slipped her arm into the sleeve. As she glanced sideways to thank him, she felt his hand stroke lightly down her arm until his fingers curled around hers, and everything stopped. She didn't see Alan's stunned expression, barely registered Robbie's farewell and mumbled her own as Robbie turned them towards the door to the garden. As they moved around tables and people all Laura could think about was Robbie's earlier touch on her arm, the feel of his thumb stroking the back of her hand right now. She'd only meant to wind Alan up, instead it was her that was wound tight, all of her attention focused on their joined hands. When they made it outside and Robbie let go of her hand, she had to bite her lip to stop the whimper escaping, her eyes half closing at the sense of loss. But it didn't last long. She almost flinched with pleasure as she felt Robbie's arm slide over her shoulders, his hand tugging her closer as they walked towards the river path.

As they walked Laura struggled to make sense of what was happening. She had touched Robbie before, had held onto his arm numerous times. So why did him taking her hand have this reaction? Was it just that simple? This time Robbie had initiated the contact, was her reaction just her subconscious seeing that touch as a first step? And now that they were well out of sight of Alan, and there was no need to keep up the pretence, why was Robbie still holding her close? She couldn't resist tilting her head so it lay against him, or reaching her arm around his back, slipping her hand under his jacket. She felt his skin twitch beneath her fingers as they found a home on his waist, his own fingers flexing against her shoulder in response. His arm felt wonderfully heavy across her shoulders but she wanted him to stop walking, wanted his arm to fold her into him so she could rest her head on his chest, wrap her arms around him and hold on to this moment.

Instead she heard him murmur "what are we doing Laura?" "Honestly..." she said, scuffing her cheek against him "I don't know. Do you want us to stop?" Robbie's answer was swift, tightening his grip as he said "no". Laura laughed, relief rushing through her. Using her free hand to take hold of his jacket she tugged him round, bringing him to a stop in front of her. "Thank god for that" she said, before doing what she'd imagined and wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and breathing in the scent that was pure Robbie. She felt his arms pull her closer, felt his breath against her face as he dipped his head to rest alongside hers. It didn't take much effort to move so she could press her lips against Robbie's jaw, repeating the gesture when she felt him lean into it. She heard Robbie say her name, then he turned his head so her lips found his.

They kissed, and kissed again. Months of longing had Laura pressing against him, holding on tight as the emotions of the moment threatened to sweep her away. She could feel the heat as their bodies pressed together, her relief mixed with desire as he returned her kisses with increasing passion. "Robbie," she whispered against his mouth, "are you really ready to take a risk?" She felt him pull away slightly, and she raised her eyes to see him smiling at her. Then he said "this doesn't feel like a risk, not with you".

* * *

I started this with the idea of Laura being annoyed by Alan's flirting in front of Robbie. I expected her to either get cross with Robbie for just sitting there, or else get cross with herself because she had hoped Robbie wouldn't just sit there. Instead I turned them into teenagers suffering from that first crush, sorry. They are much too grown up and world weary to act like this but the story wouldn't change. I hope its not too disappointing. (And for those who know every detail of the show - yes, I'm conveniently ignoring Miranda's case file being left on the table...)


	5. Brusque

I can't believe that its been 12 months since I wrote the original _People Don't Know._ Back then, I was absolutely certain that it was just a one off - a simple attempt to show how 2 of my favourite moments could link together. And yet, somehow, here I am with my 5th 'could have been' story. I hope you still enjoy them.

Your reviews and support are always appreciated, and are the reason I keep looking for the next Robson moment.

* * *

What was that? For a moment he'd been unable to tear his eyes from hers. Laura had looked up at him, her eyes full of understanding as he apologised, and everything shifted. Suddenly he couldn't speak, he hadn't even known what to say. He had heard James call but didn't want to break the spell, only when Laura looked down did he turn and walk away. As he ducked under the crime scene tape, he glanced back - Laura was heading back towards Ally's body seemingly unaffected by their encounter. Shaking his head he followed James to Ally's office, he didn't have time for this, whatever this was. One of their own was dead and he needed to focus.

Her office was a shock, an incident room crammed into a small space. If she'd thought something wasn't right, why hadn't she told him when they'd gone to see her? It didn't make sense. Was she covering for someone, Kerrison perhaps? What was it she had said, 'a lot of Chardonnay under the bridge' - and yet it wasn't, not if this place was anything to go by. Robbie frowned as the phrase echoed in his mind, Laura had once said something similar only she'd been more down to earth with water instead of wine. He'd let Laura down during that case; this time he would trust the person he knew rather than what the evidence seemed to say.

But his determination to trust was tested by the onslaught of evidence. _Not the Ally I know - but then she wasn't, was she?_ Tampering with tapes, removing evidence, blackmailing suspects. No she wasn't the Ally he knew and Robbie suddenly wondered if she ever had been. Her talk in the pub about why she left the force suddenly had deeper meaning. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, maybe she hadn't always played a straight bat as she'd claimed. He had tried to rely on his memory of who she was, but maybe Ally had always been hiding something. He still couldn't believe she would stoop to murder, even if she was involved in blackmail. As they drove back to the station, Robbie tried to accept the fact that this time the evidence was right and his friend was in the wrong. Unlike last time. Eventually Laura had understood why they'd had to question her, but their friendship had still been strained - or it had been until this case. Laura had put her own feelings aside to ask about his, and her support had been there whether he deserved it or not.

By the time it ended, Robbie couldn't believe that all these years later Ellerby had still loved Judd. An intelligent woman lost to love and lust - destroyed by a young man who thought both were a game. Her recent actions a final, desperate need to feel safe; putting herself first as she deliberately implicated people who cared for her. As he got ready for dinner, Robbie considered the last few days - especially that moment with Laura. Not that long ago he'd hurt her with his questioning, and yet she had stood there, in that boatyard full of concern and easy forgiveness. She still cared enough to put him first. It should have surprised him, just how often he had thought of Laura recently, and yet it didn't. She'd been part of his life for so long - first as a colleague, then as a friend. Ally had offered no strings, but suddenly being tied to someone made a lot more sense.

Robbie arrived at the pub first, closely followed by Laura. The inside was almost empty as another dusting of snow convinced most people to stay home. Taking a table away from the bar, they settled in their seats. Their conversation flowed easily as they ate, sharing details of the case to complete reports already half written. Only when the meal was cleared away and they were left alone with coffee - and when she could avoid it no longer - did Laura voice her concern asking "and what about Ally? Are you OK?" Robbie almost gave her his automatic "I'm fine" response, but something in her eyes spoke of more than just friendly concern. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he considered how he felt. "I'm OK. This whole case has been a mix of past and present, and its kept me second guessing things. Although there is one good thing to come out of it - being with Ally made me think. For the first time I admitted that it would be nice to have someone." Laura tried not to sound too interested as she reassured him "you're allowed to move on Robbie, Val would want you to be happy." Robbie gave a small smile, then continued trying to explain "I've spent such a long time dwelling on the life I should have had; for the first time I considered a life I could have, with someone new." Laura looked at him, noting his expression looked more resigned than happy "I'm sorry Robbie, but are you sure? You look less than enthusiastic." Robbie shrugged "its just the thought of starting from scratch - asking someone out for the first time, with all those doubts and first date nerves. Plus, I don't exactly have a good track record with women recently do I?" Laura scrunched her nose, and shook her head with a wry smile. Encouraged by her smile Robbie reached across and took hold of her hand before continuing "I think that's what hit me in that moment in the boathouse. It wouldn't be like starting over with you. We already know each other so well, we can skip past all that."

Laura pulled her hand away, frowning as she spoke "I don't know whether to be angry or disappointed. But I do know that I don't want to be just a convenient choice" "What...? Convenient..?" Robbie thought about what he'd said and regretted how practical he'd made it sound. "No, that's not what I meant." His eyes held hers as he tried again. "Laura, how many times have we gone out together - for drinks or dinner? How many times have I offered my arm, and how many times have you taken it? Who did I come to when I was having a hard time with James and why were you so hurt when I asked for your alibi? I think that all those things show that we're already more than friends. I didn't mean to imply that you were just a quick fix, just that I think we've already been doing our own version of dating." While Laura's expression had softened as he spoke, she still didn't look happy. Taking a deep breath he spoke slowly, needing to get this right "when I said not to you, I think I finally understood just how much you mean to me. I'd looked into Ally's eyes as she kissed me and felt nothing. I looked into your eyes and everything stopped."

Laura knew what he meant. After Robbie had walked out of the door, she had stood still for a moment, wondering what had just happened. She'd started out just comforting Robbie; a quick touch on his arm, an easy acceptance of his apology. But the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice as he said 'not to you' had left her speechless. She'd been unable to look away, and hadn't wanted to. Only when James spoke had she remembered where they were. She'd forced herself to look away, trying to break the spell they were under; but when she turned back he'd still been looking at her. The same way he was looking at her now, only this time she found her voice and she agreed, "for me too." She shuffled in her seat when Robbie just frowned a little in response. Leaning forward she touched her fingers to the back of his hand, tracing a pattern as she continued "I still don't know why everything stopped, but it did. Hearing you say 'could have been' hurt, but then you said 'not to you' in that tone, with that look and I...I don't know, it just.." She stopped, still unable to find the words to describe her reaction. Robbie turned his hand over, taking hold of her fingers. He held his breath as Laura pushed into his grip, sliding her hand into his so that his thumb could stroke the back of her hand. This time when their eyes met, they smiled. For a while neither of them spoke, happy to share another silent moment then Laura laughed "we're too old to act like this Robbie, let's just get the bill and go."

Outside, in the car park Laura stopped as she reached his car. Robbie took a step nearer, a hand reaching out to rest on her hip. This close Laura could feel his breath on her face, smell the coffee he'd finished his meal with. Gradually they closed the remaining distance, looking into each others eyes, but unable to resist quick glances down to their lips. She saw the moment Robbie faltered, and made herself resist the urge to press forward. He had to be the one to take this final step - she had to be sure he was ready to move on. Catching her eye, Robbie smiled shyly as he used the fingers on his free hand to tilt her chin up, before placing his lips on hers. Feeling Laura press forward into their kiss relieved his nerves; emboldened he took her bottom lip between his, tugging slightly. Laura's quiet hum of pleasure before she returned his kiss seduced him, when she added a gentle sweep of the tip of her tongue he was lost. Pulling her roughly against him, he parted her lips and plundered her mouth, his senses awash with the sound, taste and feel of her.

When Robbie's mouth finally left hers to blaze a trail down her throat, Laura stroked her hand up to rest at the back of his head, holding him against her as she tried to catch her breath. When his teeth scraped over sensitive flesh, she sighed his name into his ear "Robbie.." before sinking her teeth into its edge. The sharp contrast between her soft breath and teasing bite brought Robbie to his senses. Lifting his head he looked down on her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes held a heat he'd forgotten he was worth. His voice was still husky with desire as he spoke "we should have done that months ago." To his surprise Laura laughed, her eyes shining up at him "Robbie, you weren't ready for a kiss like that months ago - I'm not even sure I'd have been ready for a kiss like that." She brought her other hand up, cupping his cheek "tonight is the right time, for both of us." Robbie couldn't help leaning into her hand; it felt so right, her gentle touch helping him acknowledge the truth in her words. Except it wasn't just tonight he wanted, he now knew he wanted more. Dropping his forehead to rest on hers, Robbie wondered out loud "do you know how much you mean to me?" Nudging his nose against hers he whispered "I think I'm well on the way to falling in love with you" before brushing a brief kiss against her lips. Laura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her head against his as his words echoed her own hidden thoughts. "Take me home Robbie," she murmured before dropping back so he could see her face "take me home, so we can finish falling A over T, together."


	6. 30 seconds

Some of you already know that I was not particularly happy with Brusque. I find it odd that we all love the long Robson gaze and yet, just seconds before, it was Ally not Laura that Robbie admits 'could have been'. I did originally consider expanding the moment, but decided I did not have the words, so settled for imagining what could follow instead. Then Muffinzelda added her review, and the following very short story wrote itself. I have shamelessly stolen her words, and use them without permission in this version of Brusque. You can probably ignore the first 600 words, and focus instead on the last sentence (hers). Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things summed up in 12 words - perfect.

* * *

 _I only saw her last night_ Laura heard the disbelief in Robbie's voice and reached out, her hand gently touching his arm in comfort. He was bound to be upset at the loss of someone he once knew, even more so coming during a case linked to memories of Val. He looked away, unable to face the sympathy in Laura's eyes, only to find himself looking in the direction of where Ally had died. Robbie forced the image of her body away, picturing instead how she looked as they drank to old times _Went for a drink._ A drink? Together, like a date? Laura's thoughts had her voicing her fear _you were...?_ She couldn't make herself say what came next; surprised by how much it hurt to even think the words. She waited anxiously as Robbie hesitated, her head tilting to catch his eyes as he answered her question with one of his own _could have been_. Laura's hands, so gentle earlier, now tensed as she clasped them together. Robbie and Ally? How could he? God, she was such a fool. _Maybe_ , he turned towards the crime scene, _who_ _knows_ anything had been possible - possible until he'd seen her body with his own eyes. Suddenly realising how he'd spoken when Laura had tried to prevent him from looking, Robbie turned back _sorry if I was_.. She could see he meant it, his face showing his apology even as he stumbled over the words. Laura forced herself to relax, it wasn't his fault she cared more than he did _brusque_ she suggested. He knew he'd been worse than that, but Laura was too polite to say so _I was thinking rude_ he matched her shy smile with a wry one of his own. Laura couldn't help but forgive him, he had a way of cutting through her anger or disappointment with simple, heartfelt honesty every time. _You're entitled_ and she considered it was even more understandable if there was more to their relationship than just ex colleagues. Robbie knew she was wrong, Laura was too important to brush aside or speak roughly to and he shook his head _no, not to you._

Robbie searched out her eyes, needing her to see how much her unwavering support and friendship meant to him. And then everything stopped; he couldn't speak, or look away. This close he could smell her. Not perfume, but soap or shampoo - something light and flowery that reminded him of spring despite the nip in the air. Delicate and subtle and yet it rose above the surrounding ones, it suited her and he liked it. The urge to lean in closer, to touch her, to trail a finger down her cheek surprised him and he fought to hold still.

Everything stopped, the look in his eyes holding her captive, caught up in memories of other moments. All those times she thought she'd seen something, hoped she'd seen something, paled against this one. This wasn't imagined, she could sense everything changing right in front of her. He was seeing her, really seeing her for the first time.

He'd been here before; watching emotions pass through her mind, her eyes changing intensity as she processed each one. From somewhere far away Robbie heard James _sir, there's something you should see_. She saw him tense, could see an apology for needing to leave her, flare in his eyes. Dropping her gaze and raising her hand, she brushed her fingers against his stomach, an instinctive need to reassure rather than hold him still. As he moved to walk away he glanced down at her hand. He'd barely reacted when Ally had draped herself around his shoulders and kissed him, and yet the briefest, lightest touch of Laura's hand had him wanting far more than something with no strings. He didn't know who killed her, didn't know how her death connected to the others but he did know one thing.

What could have been with Ally, was meant to be with Laura.


End file.
